Tiempo de espera
by Kyo LJjang
Summary: [Fic de Regalo] [Participación: Amigo secreto] En el grupo de Facebook "KnB Rol" [Para Clio-san.] Parejas: (NijiOgi) (AkaFuri) (MidoTaka)


**Yo me entere por que camila me dijo, no por que senpai lo haya puesto, yo no estaba de acuerdo, es mas les dio weba mandarme un mensaje por face verdad? :'v crueles!**  
 **\- Como son de insensibles conmigo! voy a dejar el fandom y me meteré a otras cosas mas chidas(? ok no. Clio-san usted no tiene la culpa de nada =w=) lo siento.**  
 **Espero que le guste y lo siento, creo que no cumplí con sus expectativas. Es solo que tengo muchos problemas familiares y eso es todo.**

* * *

Un castaño se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea, ya tenia 26 años -casi 27- y aun así no podía dejar el pasado atrás, cada vez que lo recordaba le dolía en lo mas fondo de su ser. Durante esa época el frió se hacia mas intenso y afuera caía nieve, lo que lo hacia temblar por tanto frió. ya que no estaba acostumbrado.

Durante esos momentos aveces se detenía a pensar en lo que había hecho durante toda su vida, y no es que fuera un mal hijo, y tampoco una mala persona, es solo el si se hubiera merecido una oportunidad para ser feliz, pero después del rechazo indirecto ya no sabia en que creer o que pensar. Así que solo lo dejaba al tiempo.

\- Kou-chan de nuevo con esa cara? Deberías darle una oportunidad.- Cierto pelinegro había llegado y este le conocía perfectamente, sabia por todo lo que había pasado y le entendía por completo ya que tampoco fue muy fácil para el.

\- Kazu siempre llegas en buen momento, dime como te fue en tu cita?.- El tenia una relación con midorima desde hace un tiempo. y como fue? pues ...

* * *

 **[flasback]**

Takao Kazunari se caracterizaba por se un chico alegre y muy vivaz, amable, y con buena cara para cualquier situación o problemas; Cualquier chica deseaba salir con el, ya que no solo era eso sino que también era muy guapo con unos hermosos ojos color azul, que eran muy llamativos.

Solo había un problema y es que el estaba enamorado, la mayoría pensaría que era una chica linda, pero no era nada mas y nada menos que de su compañero de clases. Midorima shintarou.

Durante los 3 años de preparatoria estuvo enamorado perdidamente de el, pero nunca le dijo nada ya que este al terminar, cursaría la universidad en el extranjero y no se verían hasta después de 4 años. Era algo poco alentador, pero seria capaz de esperar todo ese tiempo para estar con el. Amor de verdad. El ultimo día takao hecho un lió llevo a midorima atrás de las canchas.

\- Shin-chan veras es algo que he querido decirte ... tu me gustas.- lo ultimo lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta y no solo esto lo ponía sentimental sino que ya no lo vería.

\- Tu también me gustas bakao...- Después de pronunciar esas palabras, el pelinegro lo abrazo y sonrió a pesar de estar llorando.

Bajo una promesa el peliverde se despidió de el, Takao lloro tanto hasta quedarse seco, pero valía la pena la espera, durante ese tiempo se dedico a la escuela y consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar la universidad.

Durante ese tiempo, se hizo amigo muy intimo del castaño, ya que no solo era eso sino su compañero de piso e iban a la misma universidad solo que en diferente licenciatura. El estudiaba biología ya que le apasionaba, mientras que Furi Recursos humanos o psicología industrial. Los mensajes y llamadas eran aveces muy escasas por el cambio de horario, pero aun así se daban su tiempo para contarse cosas.

Cuatro y largos años, fueron los que tuvo que esperar, Cuando el mas alto llego al país lo primero que hizo fue besar al pelinegro, el también había deseado tanto estar de nuevo junto al mas bajo. Pero no fue fácil, los padres de midorima se opusieron e intentaron separarlos de cualquier forma, a pesar de todo su amor fue mas fuerte y terminaron aceptándolos por las malas.

Ahora mismo tenían una relación seria de 3 años y estaban comprometidos, en menos de 2 meses iban a casarse. ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que llegara el día.

 **[FinFlashBack.]**

* * *

 **-** Oh muy bien, fue realmente muy hermosa y dime piensas en ir o fingirás que ahora tienes una enfermedad muy rara?, Kou-chan siempre eres así de contradictorio.

\- No debes recordarme lo, es solo que no quiero sufrir de nuevo. Ademas la ultima si estuve enfermo, pero no te diste cuenta y me dejaste solo!.

\- Deberías dejar el pasado atrás, ahora es muy diferente si te hace algo, yo mismo lo golpeare como no tienes idea, si quieres voy contigo para que sea mas fácil.

\- Realmente sino anduvieras con midorima, ya te hubiera golpeado como se debe, esta bien iré y deja de presionarme con eso.- Se levanto molesto y se encerró en su cuarto.

\- Antes no eras tan tsundere, si solo notaras lo que hay a tu alrededor.- soltó un largo suspiro.

Hace unos días el castaño recibió una invitación, era de el gran y absoluto emperador Akashi Seijurou. Que desde hace mucho tiempo estaba enamorado de el secretamente. Donde le invitaba a una cena, no había sido la única vez sino que llevaba ya como 5 que era rechazado.

No por que fuera para molestarlo sino que nuestro querido kouki, se llevo una desilusión amorosa por parte de el, pero el tiempo no había logrado borrar esos sentimientos.

* * *

 **[Flasback2.]**

El castaño siempre se caracterizo por ser amable, tierno y preocuparse por los demás, un pequeño ángel de dios, lo que nadie se hubiera esperado es que este se hubiera enamorado de la persona equivocada, y con un naciente amor hacia el pelirrojo de las tijeras, tenia todas las de perder.

Cada día se esforzaba mas para alcanzas a cumplir tan siquiera una de las expectativas del otro, con los entrenamientos, tareas y la falta de descanso, comenzó a acabase al castaño lentamente. Durante los 2 años siguientes, daba lo mejor de si, pero no mejoraba, se estaba volviendo loco y como no, si no podía llegar a donde queria.

En una de las visitas del rojo para hablar con su ex-compañero osea kuroko, el hizo una carta donde expresaba todos los sentimientos que tenia por el. Los que eran sinceros por completo.

Lamentablemente esa carta nunca llego a su dueño, ya que cuando estaba dispuesto a dársela escucho como kuroko le decía al otro algo de su prometida, solo basto un instante para que se rompiera, con el corazón destrozado se fue de ahí. Sin saber la verdad.

El peor fin de semana que había tenido en toda su vida, al llegar de ese horrible momento lo primero que hizo fue quemar la carta en la estufa, vio como se destruía hasta no quedar nada. Después de eso, se la paso lamentándose por ser un idiota.

El lunes llego muy pronto para su gusto, dejo el club a tan solo 2 meses de empezar las clases y solo se dedico a los estudios, durante ese tiempo cambio su forma de ser a una mas seria, y algo fría, nadie le dijo nada pensaban que solo era una etapa.

Se mudo a otra parte de la ciudad y se olvido por completo el pelirrojo o es lo que queria hacerse creer, takao es el único que ha visto su verdadera personalidad.  
Desde hace un tiempo recibía llamadas y mensajes de un numero desconocido, hasta que se entero que era el emperador. Este trataba de un modo u otro tener una cita con el.

A las cuales se negaba y fingía que se enfermaba de cualquier cosa, deben entenderlo el aun no sabe como superarlo, fue su primer amor y también su primera desilusion, después de eso nadie se recupera fácilmente algunas personas tardaban muchos años antes de volver a internarlo.

 **[Finflashback2]**

* * *

Un nuevo día dio comienzo y el castaño ya tenia sus ánimos mejorados, junto con el pelinegro fueron al aeropuerto, recibieran a nada mas que su amigo ogiwara shigehiro, aquel castaño pelinaranjo se había unido al club cuando también se mudo a vivir con ellos y aunque solo fueron dos temporadas se hizo una gran amistad.

Hace unos tres años se había mudado a kyoto donde vivía su actual pareja y el padre de su pequeño hijo shizuo, era nada mas ni nada menos que nijimura shuzou, estos dos eran completamente diferentes, pero se amaban lo suficiente para poder seguir.

* * *

 **[Flashback3.]**

Se conocieron por accidente, fue al final de la W.C. ogiwara se había perdido en uno de los pasillos y sin querer choco con alguien, nijimura estaba igual o peor pues no sabia muy bien donde estaba, después del choque se disculparon y siguieron como si nada.

Pero el mundo era muy pequeño y se encontraron muchas mas veces, en partidos y practicas, algunas veces en las reuniones de la GoM. aveces en la calle -sin que se dieran cuenta-, el destino queria unirlos a la fuerza y lo logro, no fue hasta que ambos estuvieron en la universidad.

Fue ahí donde entablaron una conversación real, pasaban los días y se conocían un poco mas, de esa amistad inocente se comenzó a formar un amor, pero ninguno podía aceptarlo temían el rechazo.

Paso mucho tiempo para que alguien diera el primer paso y no fue como se esperaba, era la fiesta de graduación -del mayor-, ambos estaban realmente fuera de sus 5 sentidos y terminaron en un hotel, donde lo hicieron, no fue hasta el día siguiente donde se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y se confesaron.

Su relación iba a flote, pero un problema los ataco y es que niji tenia que mudarse para poder cuidar a su padre que aveces tenia recaídas y le preocupaba demasiado.

Ogi no se opuso, el no podía separarlo de su familia, y comenzaron a tener una relación a distancia, durante ese tiempo fue que se mudo con los otros dos y su amistad se hizo demasiado grande, duro lo suficiente para conocerlos a fondo, pero seguía hablándoles.

Y es que en una de las visitas del mayor quedo embarazado, cuando se entero sufrió un desmayo, pero no se comparo con ver la cara de su ahora esposo, el cual no podía creérselo pero estaba muy feliz con la noticia. Después del nacimiento de shizuo se mudaron juntos y aveces venían de visitas, para que el pequeño pasara tiempo sus tíos.

 **[Findelflashback3.]**

* * *

El vuelo se había retrasado un poco, y al bajar lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a sus casi-hermanos, los cuales se alegraron de verlo.

 **-** Shige-chante extrañe demasiado y es que ya no aguanto al tsundere este.

\- Kazu yo no soy ningún tsundere! shige no le hagas caso a este idiota.

\- Realmente los extrañe, y mas que sus peleas son muy divertidas.

Sonrieron y rápidamente se fueron de ahí, había muchas cosas que contarse. entre bromas y charlas cortas fue que llegaron al departamento. Ya en su hogar se acomodaron.

\- Díganme que ha sucedido aquí? espero no haberme perdido de mucho.

\- Claro que no, lo normal solo que kou-chan aun no sigue aceptando su amor por akashi.

\- Que no lo amo ... es solo que me pone nervioso, ya sabes como es ...

\- Enserio es así de bipolar?, realmente no se como puedes aguantarlo.

\- lose, estoy a punto de cometer un asesinato.

\- Y que si lo amo digo no me correspondería ni por que fuera el ultimo doncel del mundo.

\- Pero Kou-chan ... -ogiwara le mando una mirada de "Déjalo, necesita verlo por si mismo"- entonces shige-chan vendrás a mi boda?

\- Claro, crees que me perdería el evento del año, he esperado esto tanto como tu.

\- Aww... por eso te quiero.

Dejaron ese tema de lado por que era como un tabú para el castaño, pero recordaron viejos tiempos, y la pasaron bien durante los 3 días que estuvo ogiwara.  
Antes dejo una promesa de regresar antes de la boda del pelinegro y se quedaría mas tiempo, alegres aceptaron y solo quedaba la ansiosa espera.

* * *

Kouki al final había aceptado, se encontraba algo nervioso con la situación, pues no acepto con los mejores términos, al contrario fue a donde trabajaba este y le dejo una nota, pero se vio descubierto y fue acorralado contra la pared.

Logro escapar ya que el pelirrojo tenia una junta. Ahora se encontraba en el jodido restaurante esperando haber a que hora se le ocurría al otro aparecer. Por una parte no queria quedarse ahí solo y ya no podía negadlo realmente lo amaba. Pero dolía demasiado y ya se había cansado de ser fuerte.

\- Kouki lamento la espera, es solo que ...- no pudo terminar por que el castaño miraba a la nada y parecía muy metido en su mundo; No sabia que hacer, así que solo siguió llamándolo.

Por fin había reaccionado algo confundido, hasta que vio al pelirrojo algo preocupado, el cual no dejaba de mirarle.- lo siento, sera mejor vernos en otra ocasión.- intento levantarse, pero la mirada del otro le daba mucho miedo y se quedo paralizado.

\- Quiero que seas sincero por una ves en tu vida y dime que sientes realmente por mi?

\- Para que quieres saberlo? T-tu ya tienes a alguien!, solo disfrutas el verme sufrir.

\- Crees que si tuviera a alguien, intentaría conquistar a un chihuahua bipolar? Que no admite su amor por mi? kouki, estoy siendo demasiado serio con esto, solo responde y deja de hacedlo mas difícil de lo que es.

Tenia razón, estaba haciendo un drama, a estas alturas del partido, tenia que soltarlo todo.- Te amo! estas contento? todos estos años lo he hecho y ya no puedo ... simplemente ya no.

\- Eso queria escuchar desde que te conocí.-se acerco a el y le beso, fue no tierno pero lleno de sentimiento, tantos años de espera habían valido la pena.

Diez largos y difíciles años, fue lo que duro ese amor no correspondido, por que si akashi estaba enamorado de el desde el principio. Cuando el castaño se fue, se lamento demasiado, no pudo decirle a tiempo lo que realmente sentía.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía amor por el, decidió esperase el tiempo que fuera necesario, no queria que kouki se espantara y se alejara, he de ahí por que las visitas, simplemente para verle sonreír era lo que le motivaba. El día que volvió a seirin no le encontró por ningún lado, se sintió triste, hasta el punto de caer en depresión. Durante sus años de la universidad solo podía esperar al momento para confesarse, lastimosamente se entero que el se había mudado a otra parte de japón y aun así le siguió, no se rindió en ningún momento.

Decidieron comenzar a salir, el pelirrojo no podía estar mas feliz, mientras que kou moría de la vergüenza a su modo también estaba lleno de felicidad y alegría.  
Takao se entero y no dejo de molestar al castaño con eso, hasta que en una de esas exploto y le persiguió por media ciudad, con tal de que le dejara en paz.

* * *

La boda se realizaría en una de las mejores capillas de la ciudad, estaba adornada completamente de blanco, las flores y todo lo demás estaba perfectamente acomodado y en el lugar correcto, solo faltaban los novios.

Hoy era el gran día para el pelinegro, su boda aquel día especial y lleno de alegría donde por fin se casaría con el amor de su vida, adoptaría también el apellido de su casi esposo.

Los invitados llegaban conforme pasaban los minutos, takao no dejaba de ponerse nervioso con los minutos, ogiwra y furi estaban a su lado intentando calmarlo. Mientras del otro lado el peliverde estaba de la misma forma quien era inútilmente calmado bajo amenazas del ex-emperador y bueno niji le daba apoyo a su manera.

Comenzó a sonar la música, como si fuera por obra del destino el peliverde se calmo rápido, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un takao completamente sonrojado utilizando un hermoso vestido blanco que resaltaba su figura.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, llena por bellas palabras por parte de ambos novios, con un juramento de amor eterno y el beso que sellaría su destino juntos dio por terminada, los novios no podían estar mas felices de la vida.

La fiesta estaba llena de alegría y vida, todo el mundo estaba disfrutando la fiesta, en especial los tres protagonistas, que no dejaban de sonreír por todo.

\- Kazu Felicidades amigo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte así, pasamos por tanto estos años.- le abrazo casi al borde de ponerse a llorar.

\- Kou-chan Gracias, y también por estar conmigo, apoyarme en todo momento, sin ti me hubiera derrumbado desde el principio.

\- Tonto no podría dejarte, tu me apoyaste cuando todo estaba perdido o eso creía, quiero muchos sobrinos, vale?.- Sonrió a pesar de estar llorando

\- Te daré tantos que no podrás aguantarlos y me demandaras, solo falta tu boda.- soltó riendo y también llorando. Ogiwara se les unió poco después y lloro junto con ellos mucho rato, hasta que midorima llego y les robo a su ahora esposo.

Antes de irse, kazunari aventó el ramo y le cayo precisamente a Furihata, el cual estaba sorprendido y sonrojado, toda la atención estaba puesta sobre el, no sabia que hacer, akashi como buen novio que era llego y se lo llevo a quien sabe donde. De regreso el castaño parecía haber llorado y es que le había propuesto matrimonio, el otro seguía igual de serio, pero sonreía como si nada.  
Los novios partieron a su luna de miel, despidiéndose de todos y con la promesa de que regresarían pronto.

* * *

"Cuando se trata de un amor verdadero, no hay límites, no hay impedimentos, no hay obstáculos ni barreras que lo detengan. Cuando se trata de un amor verdadero, la distancia nunca es el fin."

* * *

 **Bueno se que pudo haber sido mejor, pero mi mente solo me daba inspiración para otras cosas :'v  
Debería leer el otro fic es realmente mejor que este y tiene crack. QwQ)/**

 **Atte: Akira.**


End file.
